


Unexplainable

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Child Death, Damian Wayne was Robin, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Kids aren't supposed to die.At least Collin didn't think so.





	Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes. This piece is important to me.
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

He hadn’t known Damian’s family very well at all. He knew Robin’s family better. Robin’s family was big and liked to fly and stop the bad guys. Abuse liked to do that too. Abuse was big and scary, not as scary as Robin but stronger. Abuse and Robin were allowed to patrol together, but then Robin stopped showing up at night to get Abuse. Damian stopped visiting Collin. The Bats were doing a lot less of stopping the Bad Guys, they were hurting them. 

 

Abuse asked Batgirl why. Stephanie Brown asked for Collin Wilkes to meet her and Tim Drake at the park early in the morning. He’s never met Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown before, but Damian talked about them. He liked to make fun of them alot, but it wasn’t really bad. He loved them like a family. Kinda like how he loved Collin. Damian loved a lot of people, the whole city. That’s why he protected it, it’s why he had Robin. But Robin hadn’t been around in a while. The city was getting hurt.

 

Titus nearly knocked him over when Collin saw him. Damian walked his dog every day, he went to the annoying park with annoying people because Titus liked it. Damian loved Titus. But Collin hadn’t seen Damian and Titus in awhile. He rubbed the dog’s face enjoying how the dog licked him enthusiastically. But Collin’s stomach dropped when he didn’t see Damian attached to the leash but Stephanie Brown. Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake. Tim didn’t look like he wanted to be here. It looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

“Where’s Damian?” Collin finally asked. Stephanie bit her lip and looked at Tim who wore sunglasses even though there was never a reason to wear sunglasses in Gotham. Damian always complained about the lack of sun here.

 

“I’m going to go on a run with Titus,” Stephanie told them, “You guys should sit and talk.”

 

She ran off with Titus even though the dog whined to be with a little boy. Even if it wasn’t his little boy.

 

“Where’s Robin?” Collin snapped. He was done with all the skipping around. It was like when the nuns were trying to sugar coat it when they told him, sorry that family decided on the baby. Damian always swore that he’d fix it. He could be apart of his family and be his second favorite brother. Collin saw that dysfunctional group and decided he’d rather stay an extended family member, but the sentiment was nice.

 

Tim pulled his sunglasses off. His eyes were red with dark circles, “Robin is gone.”

 

It felt like a punch to the gut. But it couldn’t be. Collin knew that Robin could always be taken away. It didn’t mean-

 

“Where’s Damian?” Collin demanded, louder. Robin being gone could be dialed down. Batman could just rename him. Maybe Damian wanted to drop it or-

 

“Gone,” Tim’s voice sounded strain, “Both gone- gone.”

 

Collin wanted to scream because that wasn’t right. Robin wasn’t supposed to die. Damian wasn’t supposed to die. Collin had seen firsthand that Damian was basically invincible. And even if he wasn’t then he had Batman as a dad. The Batboys were his brothers. 

 

“You were his best friend,” Tim told him, “He told us that once. Told Dick atleast. Sorry.”

 

Tim sounded like a robot with a really raspy voice. He didn’t even look sad or angry like Collin felt. Collin wanted to cry. Abuse wanted to beat somebody up. Wanted to beat everybody up until he found the person that took his best friend away. Tim didn’t even look like he cared. He didn’t look like he cared about anything. He looked empty.

 

First thing Collin wants to ask is who. But it is ran over by the urge to just fall and cry. His best friend is dead. Does who really change that? Does it make Robin come back and save the world? Does it make his best friend come back to life?

 

He feels like he can’t breathe. He didn’t even hear Tim’s soft crying. He didn’t feel the older boy moving him. But he can feel it all now. He can feel Damian’s heavy and dark absence. He can hear all the kids crying ‘where’s Robin’. He can see Damian dog whining at the door of an empty room in a big mansion. 

 

“You got to fix this!” Collin cried. He said the same thing before, “He can’t be gone! He was a kid!”

 

He was a kid like Collin. Kids don’t die. They aren’t supposed to die. He was a vigilante, a really good and healthy vigilante. They don’t die either. He was like Collin, only Damian is dead and Collin isn’t.

 

Yeah, his mom was crazy.

 

But his dad loved him. His family loved him. Nightwing took care of him. He kept himself perfectly happy.

 

He was normal, as normal he as could be.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tim cried, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why?” Collin cried, “Why can’t we fix this?”

 

Tim is crying. Collin wants to feel bad, but he can’t seem to care. Tim should be crying. His little brother is dead. Gone, gone. Collin’s best friend is dead. Gotham’s littlest warrior is dead. All of these things are dead and nothing can fill that. It’s all empty. It’s all wrong and nothing can make that right. Kids shouldn’t die. Old people die. Bad people die. Sick people die. Not kids.

 

Kids shouldn’t die.

 

But one did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This weekend, my little cousin's friend (only thirteen) died. I remember hearing about a middle school cheer leader at work that died. No one gave me a time or place or a name or a grade level. I couldn't get ahold of anyone and I panicked. My first thought that it was my baby died. My little girl whose way too young for something this awful. I found out it wasn't her. I didn't know this beautiful little girl who died before she could experience life.
> 
> But my baby did. They cheered together. They were friends. It was easily the worst thing I've ever witnessed and had to do was when someone so close to her age asked me:
> 
> "Kids aren't supposed to die. Why'd she die? Why couldn't the doctors save her? She wasn't sick!"
> 
> Everyone told her they didn't know. Or the literal cause, but that wasn't what she wanted to know and I said.
> 
> "Sometimes, it's just time to go and we can't change it. It doesn't matter if your sick or old. Sometimes fate just decides it's time to go."
> 
> She asked me if she would die. If I would die. If her dad would die. To that I held her close.
> 
> Child death is awful. I don't want to treat it as a plot line or anything like that. This happens and it hurts everyone around you. It scares everybody because what shouldn't happen and what does happen are two very different things.
> 
> Please tell your loved ones you love them. Teach your children to be kind. And send your prayers for that little angel's family and friends.


End file.
